Kirsty
History Entry <<<>>> My name is <<<>>>; first son to <<<>>> of the <<<>>> family. I am the Master Sergeant of the Silvermoon defense. Regulatory inspections must be carried out, even in the chaos of the current war with the alliance. With forces shipped out to fight Garrosh, whom is held up in the Fortress Orgrimmar, the ranks have become thin. Shifting my priorities from the field to home. Things seem to be operating smoothly, nothing to report as of yet. ——————————————————————————Entry <<<>>> The new recruits came in today. Same unbridled youth as expected from the younger generation. The reckoning over, life seems to be easy; The average day of the common people have calmed to a time of peace and prosperity. Even with Garrosh in Kalimdor, he is far off from the minds of the people in Eversong. Peace makes them comfortable, complacent. The younger generation is naive and seek a “Glory” on the battle field they cannot attain. These new recruits seem no different. —————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Private Alisis. She seems to be more mentally prepared than those of her age. I plan to watch her more carefully. We are in need of more whom seek a permanent position in the army and are willing to drive through he ranks. She may be worth the effort. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Until now I have only heard rumors of Alisis from the other ranked officials. When I see her I am surprised by her well taken care of garb. All new recruits coming in have not earned their armor, so they wear what they show up with. It is a coronation that they receive the Silvermoon colors. When she arrived she was sporting the tabard of the Lorewalkers. Which seems odd since Pandaria is newly discovered. For her to not only appear there but to have explored new knowledge to that point seems unbefitting of most ordinary soldiers. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> It seems that Private Alisis has not made many, if any, friends in her squad. Warlocks are not popular in modern civilization, but they are not un-welcomed in the military. Maybe it’s her serious disposition. If she cannot win the trust of her squad she cannot lead. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Society in Silvermoon seems to have somewhat of what I like to call “Prince and Princess” syndrome. After losing most of the elf population followed by the years of strife, when a time of peace came elves wanted to pick themselves up and return themselves to their former glory; repopulated their culture. So, in turn, parents more than adore the children left and being born, they spoil them profusely. It changes society. I am begging to think that Alisis is a cover name by a run away from a highborn family. The rich families with strict etiquette and poor family structure tend to have psychological effects on children. It is not uncommon for them to run from pressure and stress of the highborn. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Alisis still cannot seem to work with her partners. I watch her in tactical. She has the habit of not working with her *actual* team members only the demons she can demand or command to do difficult tasks. I have a feeling this run away stole the tabard she seems so proud of. The tabard of the lore wakers represents knowledge and history. Surely one who is an excepted member would be able to have the wits it takes to pull a simple 3 man team together. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Alisis seems to avoid time off. Most soldiers visit Silvermoon when given free time, but she seems to avoid the city. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike paid a visit today. She is looking to hire a guard for her niece. She will be observing the soldiers in hopes to find a worthy fit. With most veterans already out fighting Garrosh Hellscream, and most of the barracks filled with new recruits, I have a feeling she may leave disappointed. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Fellow recruits seem afraid of Private Alisis. None want to say why…. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Lady Dawnstrike has been pulling of interesting recruits off to the side for examination. She asked to see Private Alisis next morning. I tried to tell her that even with great aptitude and scores, Alisis is not a good choice. Never-the-less she insists. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Private Alisis came in today for viewing by Lady Dawnstrike. She was asked to preform simple tasks; like to show strength. I got to see the real Alisis today. It started with a DPS example. We had a few target dummies set out and all she had to do is show her killing prowess. Lady Dawnstrike had to pull rank and attempted to force her into attack. Alisis merely remarked “I bow to no one” and turned her back. I stepped in and told her she either attacked that target or she gets shipped back to Silvermoon. Her face almost seemed to cut me. She growled deeply, just as you hear from demons. Her eye-brows and cheeks gave an hostile glare that her deep, green, pupil-less eyes were incapable of. She didn’t move for what seems forever. It was quiet. Till this day no officer has seen her attack, not once. Fighting courses have not begun; but to see her raise her red flamed dagger and point all her hated at one source was enough to un-nerve any solider. It was inhuman; I have heard of Warlocks fearing their opponents in fights, but not many have seen a Warlock fight. While her dagger raised into the air at the target dummies, the demon (who has remained silent and cold this entire time) made not a sound but stepped to the side and knelt. The red flame on her weapon slowly raised into the air, but just as it peaked the fire seemed to build up weight, wheez down and slowly turn green. “Fel fire.” She did not seem to pull magic from the air and create flame, but to start with her flame and make it rot as she added more mana. After mere moments her whole body was enveloped by green fire haze that flowed to the tip of her dagger where it churned. Just as it it seemed the flame was too heavy for the dagger she struck the dummies with it…. Most recruits can merely scratch one, but as we looked over we saw nothing but a hole; she looked young before, as we look at her now she seemed much older. Her demon rose, looked at her, and then looked at us. I looked upon the face of Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike and saw amusement. Fucking Amusement; when all around I see the frightened faces of the soldiers who just witnessed a demon. Fel Fire is not taken lightly by a society that has been nearly destroyed by the Burning Legion. but Lady Dawnstrike was all but frightened. She rose and walked over to the private, looked at her closely. She asked “Who are you?” When Alisis shrugged off her question Lady Dawnstrike said “You are as new to fighting as your name is Alisis. I have seen you before, haven’t I?” Alisis stared at her with the same hatred as she showed me. Unflinching, Lady Dawnstrike smiled and merely said “The Lost Legion….” In a single moment she vanished. Looking down at the ground you see nothing but the burn ashes of a Warlock who just teleported. That was the first time Alisis ever showed any emotion other than hatred, it was fear. What did Lady Dawnstrike mean by the Lost Legion? When I turned to ask her, she looked at me, put her hand on my shoulder, and told me to return to my work. She said she had chosen who was to be her niece’s guard, and she would talk to me about it later. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> The next day, Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike asked to speak with me in my office. She also asked for a transcript of her time here. It didn’t take long before she asked if I wanted to know what happened the other day; she could see it on my face. I did. So, she put it simply. The Lost Legion refers to those whom fought and studied the Burning Legion long ago. Lady Dawnstrike fought along side Alisis. They spent only a brief time together. She said not many survived the Outlands. Alsis’s real name was Kirtsy a member of a minor House Dzur, banner men to House Dawnstrike. They were know as the Keepers of the Crown, or the knights who serve as the royal guards to the High Elf Kings. When the Prince was lost, they were blamed. Disgraced, her family tried to control the situation, and in the process forced Kirtsy into the military. She took the opportunity to disappear. Lady Dawnstrike only knew that because she was among those who worked for Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider, even if shortly. It was there where she meet the Keepers of the Crown. By the time Kirtsy made it to Pandaria, she was a General. It was also there she disappeared. Lady Dawnstrike can only theorize that Kirtsy was enlightened culturally by a race who knew nothing of their family. Nor did they know the strife of the elven culture. She could grow spiritually there with no bias or ties to her old life. The only way back home, however, is by military boats. There are no citizen ships there at this time. So, to get home, she had to hitch a ride by a group who would not know of her. Her guess is that she would have snuck out as soon as the recruit ship planned to sail and reach Kalimdor later this year after their job in Pandaria was done. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike has somehow discussed terms with Kirtsy and made a deal. She leaves tomorrow. After all of this, I have mixed feelings about her leaving. But I have been forced into secrecy by the Dawnstrike matriarch; of whom has a lot of power in the elven army. I did not remember till after I agreed to the secrecy that Kirtsy’s display of power the other day made the sky rain fire. It is not something you first realize since you are so focused her blade. It is also not something that is easily covered up. —————————————————————————————————————————— Entry <<<>>> Before she leaves, I had one question I had to ask. “Why the power?” Mages spend their life trying to understand magic. Warlocks seem to only want more power; it is something I never understood. Kirsty looked at me seriously, and told me with as few words as possible: “People seek strength. It is only with their own strength that the can become stronger on their own, incorruptible. But why do they think of power as an unstable force. Power can be wielded by others. In term, that may lead to the thought of power being out of control. Power is used by those who do not have strength; given or taken. But, since I have a mind I am not taken, but allowed. I allow it’s use to those who are in positions where strength cannot help to use me. You may say the situation is sightless, but I trust them, and that is all I need to focus my power.” At a loss for words, I got angry. I looked at her and told her that *power* is no excuse for tainting my magic with fuel energy. Without blinking she told me: “Mages can die knowing, warriors can have a death of glory, but when you are on the battlefield, moments away from a sword to your throat, I want the power to live, even if it is not my own. I am sure some would want the same” This will be last time I see her. With the war on Garrosh ending and him feeling just as his trial was awaiting, Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike plans to have Kirtsy depart with her niece as she makes her way through the Dark Portal. Why she sent her niece into the same hell she and her Lost Legion died long ago is beyond me. It is not my job to question a superior, but right now it is to train the spoiled children to survive so in return they can spoil theres. I watch as they leave, and I do not salute. —————————————————————————————————————————— Anything that does not have to do with the Soldier in question is omitted. This briefing is made the commanders personal daily logs and is of top security. It is to be turned to Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike for review on the soldier of her choosing and no other. —————————————————————————————————————————— Aftermath: “I still don’t like this situation!” yelled Vallinara, trying to hold back her frustration that almost seemed be borderline hostility. Why would her aunt treat her like a child, she thought. “You think I am happy about babysitting?” remarked Kirtsy slyly. “I am here to fulfill orders and serve as your bodyguard. Period.” She was at her limit. Vallinara's patience was past wearing thin, it was at the point of pushing the edge towards violence. Kirtsy was trying to limit her freedom as a soldier. “Plus, how much more danger would I be in toting around a Warlock and her Demon bodyguard. It wouldn’t exactly blend in.” “I am *your* bodyguard, my demon is my *secretary.*” Kirsty said with a grin. She almost seemed to smirk with delight but only held back the corners of her lip sheerly because of the hostile environment. “Your name is Kirtsy, and you are bound to my family. Why don’t you bow Kirsty and follow my orders. Go away!” Kirsty knew that Vallinara was being sarcastic, though very mad; but Kirtsy had to make one thing very clear: “I do not bow to anyone” Kirsty said firmly but without anger. “You don’t have to deal with it for long. I am to protect you until I deem it safe to leave your side. Once a foundation is made in the dark portal there is no reason for me to continue having you pull on my coattail.” Kirsty tried to say mellow-toned. She seemed to want a middle ground. Even if she was not on Lady Zalesong Dawnstrike’s side, she could not go back on their agreement. Kirtsy merely had to get her somewhere safe. It did not even matter if it cost Vallinara her life. Little did she know, Kirtsy had Vallinara in a soulstone. Her body was of no concern. Category:Character/Bloodelf Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Mage Category:Character/Horde Category:Character/Alchemist Category:Character/Herbalist